


better together.

by seresu



Category: BanG Dream! Girl's Band Party! (Video Game)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-06
Updated: 2017-08-06
Packaged: 2018-12-12 03:32:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 403
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11728617
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/seresu/pseuds/seresu
Summary: alone, they were nothing special. but together, all three of them, arisa and tae agreed; they were perfect.





	better together.

arisa was used to having crushes, she thought. until she met kasumi.  
whatever love she had felt before was nothing compared to how she felt about kasumi. Then tae came along, and stole kasumi away. her kasumi. but kasumi wasn’t hers. kasumi was her own person. even so, she should have hated tae. but she didn’t. no, it was the opposite. arisa loved tae. almost the same way she loved kasumi. the human heart, arisa decided, was strange.  
her whole life, she believed it was wrong to want to date two people at the same time. to love them equally and want both. to date both and not be a two-timer. but the way she felt couldn’t be wrong. it wasn’t wrong. it felt like the most natural thing in the world.  
if kasumi was her flame, her motivation and the person that guided her when she was lost, then tae was her water. (most of the time) stable and consistent. unlike kasumi, she understood things. she would always know when arisa was lonely, even though she was rarely ever serious, she knew. arisa could tell. strange, wasn't it? falling in love with not only your friend, but with another girl that liked your friend too.

tae liked girls. she always had. having a girlfriend had crossed her mind more than once she admitted. but it was always just wishful thinking on her part. until she met kasumi.  
kasumi was silly, but she loved that about her. she was funny without trying. she was bright, colorful. sparkling. but kasumi had other friends too. tae wasn’t the only one that loved kasumi. her other friends did too. arisa in particular. the way she looked at kasumi was a look tae had never seen before.  
arisa was so different from kasumi, always hiding how she really felt. it was sad, seeing how kasumi would never realize how arisa felt unless arisa told her. maybe tae felt responsible for taking kasumi’s attention away from her.  
she loved them both, but they (probably) didn’t like her the way she did.  
and if they didn’t, tae didn’t mind supporting them from behind. she cared about both of their happinesses more than she cared about her own. just being able to talk and see them everyday was a blessing to her.

alone, they were nothing special. but together, all three of them, arisa and tae agreed; they were perfect.

**Author's Note:**

> i just had to write something bandori related for my first ao3 fic huh
> 
> \--the lowercase is intentional


End file.
